jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szybki Szpic
Szybki Szpic (ang. Speed Stinger) — jeden z gatunków smoków, przedstawiciel ostrej klasy. Zadebiutował w odcinku Wielki lód. Wygląd Szybki Szpic przypomina welociraptora. Jego ciało jest zielone, a ogon zakończony jest podwójnym żądłem. Ma rozkładane błony z tyłu głowy, na tylnych łapach oraz na grzbiecie. Niektóre Szybkie Szpice, w drodze ewolucji, posiadły błonę rozciąganą między pazurami tylnych łap. Podobnie jak Nocna Furia, nie posiada rogu na nosie. Ma brązowe pazury i mnóstwo małych, ostrych zębów. Tylne łapy są bardzo dobrze rozwinięte i mocno umięśnione, a przednie są małe, wykorzystywane sporadycznie w różnych celach. Lider stada wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku - jest nieco wyższy, na głowie ma większy, czerwony grzebień, a na ciele czerwone wzory. Prawdopodobnie są inne kolory ponieważ mówiono o tym w Book Of Dragons. Siedlisko Szybkie Szpice mieszkają głównie w jaskiniach. Posiadają swoją własną wyspę, zlokalizowaną niedaleko od Berk, spotkać je można również na Smoczym Skraju. Prawdopodobnie prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia i wędrują z miejsca na miejsce w poszukiwaniu pożywienia i/lub odpowiednich warunków lęgowych. Dieta Podobnie jak inne smoki, Szybkie Szpice są mięsożerne. Z informacji z hologramu wyświetlanego przez Smocze Oko wynika, iż smoki te żywią się rybami oraz prawdopodobnie ślimakami. Zachowanie i tresura Szybkie Szpice uwielbiają walczyć i są niezwykle zwinne. Żyją w stadach liczących kilkadziesiąt osobników. Jego lider wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. W razie zagrożenia wodza, wszystkie smoki, bez względu na wszystko, rzucają się, aby go ratować. Smoki te są stworzeniami wyłącznie nocnymi - w dzień śpią w swoich jaskiniach, w nocy polują i się przemieszczają. Taktyka walki smoków polega na niepostrzeżonym i szybkim bieganiu oraz żądleniu przeciwników w bardzo szybkim tempie. Często krążą w szybkim tempie wokół celu, aby go zdezorientować. Szybki Szpic jest agresywny, jednak można go wytresować co zostało pokazane w ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Race to the Edge''. Prawdopodobnie ujawniona tam została jedyna możliwa tresura Szpica, czyli zdobycie zaufania. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ogon Szybkiego SzpicaNajniebezpieczniejszą bronią Szybkiego Szpica jest jego ogon zakończony podwójnym, rozwidlonym szpikulcem (podobnym trochę do kolca skorpiona) zawierającym jad, który może tymczasowo sparaliżować ofiarę (paraliż polega na zupełnym unieruchomieniu ciała ofiary, które często zastyga w pozycji, w jakiej została użądlona). Jad u młodych osobników jest słabszy i paraliżuje tylko część ciała użądlonego przeciwnika. Taktyka walki smoków polega na niepostrzeżonym i szybkim bieganiu i żądleniu przeciwników tak szybko, że nie wiedzą, kiedy to się stało. thumb|Błona między pazurami Nazwa smoka oznacza także, że oprócz atakowania ogonem potrafi bardzo szybko biegać. Jest najszybszym smokiem na lądzie. Posiada dobrze rozwinięte tylne kończyny, dzięki którym potrafi wysoko skakać. Smok potrafi też wspinać się nawet na pionowe ściany, wykorzystując wszystkie cztery kończyny. Rekompensuje to brak zdolności latania. Niektóre Szybkie Szpice wyewoluowały tworząc błonę między pazurami. Dzięki niej, w połączeniu z ich niezwykłą prędkością, mogą poruszać się po wodzie i przemieszczać się między wyspami. Słabości *brak umiejętności ziania ogniem *brak umiejętności latania *niemożliwość działania bez lidera stada *brak jadu u smoka powoduje oznaki zmęczenia podobne do człowieka po maratonie Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są także: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Death Songa Jaja thumb|100pxJajo Szybkiego Szpica pojawia się tylko i wyłącznie w grze School of Dragons. Ma ono owalny kształt i wielkość prawdopodobnie zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj. Jego skorupa jest żółta, a spiralny wzór na niej sprawia, iż patrząc na jajo ma się wrażenie że przypomina ono muszlę ślimaka. Historia thumb|Szybki Szpic w Smoczym PodręcznikuSzybki Szpic pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka w Smoczym Podręczniku, gdy Czkawka szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. Szybki Szpic pojawia się w odcinku Wielki lód. Kiedy Berk przykrywa śnieg, a wszyscy wikingowie uciekają z wioski, Czkawka i Szczerbatek odkrywają, że na wyspę przybyło stado nieznanych smoków. Ostatecznie udaje im się wygonić z wyspy smoki. Szybkie Szpice pojawiają się również w 3 sezonie serialu, czyli w Race to the Edge. W odcinku The Next Big Sting Czkawka podczas testowania stroju do szybowania znajduje młodego Szybkiego Szpica, który ma złamaną nogę. Czkawka i drużyna zajmują się smokiem (pomimo sprzeciwu Sączysmarka) i badają go, a przy okazji tresują. Młody smok uznaje ich za swoje stado i nawet zwraca się przeciwko swoim krewnym, aby obronić jeźdźców, lecz ostatecznie odchodzi razem ze swoim pierwotnym stadem. W grach ''School of Dragons Smok został dodany 24 kwietnia 2015 roku. Kosztuje 750 gemsów. Ciekawostki *Szybki Szpic jest najszybszym smokiem na lądzie. *Ogon smoka przypomina ogon skorpiona. *Jest to pierwszy poznany smok, który całkowicie utracił zdolność latania. *Wnioskując z odcinka "Wielki lód " Szybkie Szpice żyją w stadach, a każde ma swojego przywódcę. *Smok, podobnie jak Nocna Furia, nie posiada rogu na nosie, a także potrafi spać, zwisając do góry nogami ze skały albo drzewa. *Smok pojawia się w Smoczym Podręczniku. *Bez obecności swojego przywódcy, smoki są zupełnie nieporadne i bezbronne. *Są to smoki nocne. *Jedynym smokiem, który może dorównać biegnącemu Szpicowi, jest lecąca Nocna Furia. *W serialu, smoki wydają takie same dźwięki jak velociraptory w filmach ''Park jurajski. *Zęby smoka są skierowane do tyłu. *Smoki całkowicie małpują swojego przywódcę - robią to co on, są też lojalne. *Gdy stado podąża, przywódca zostaje z tyłu. *Smoki te w serialu są porównywane do robotów. *Są wrażliwe na swój jad, który paraliżuje je prawie w całości. *Potrafią poruszać się po wodzie, dzięki błonie pławnej między pazurami. Zobacz też en:Speed Stinger es:Speed Stinger Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Szybkie Szpice